Have I two shadows or none?
by Artemis's music1-0-1
Summary: a girl boards the Titanic, her dog at her heels. There she meets two boys that she can love, but, she can't love both. one is rich, the othere poor. Will social class conquer true feelings? or will Jessie be able to love who she wants. PLEASE R&R! New ch
1. No illness here

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titanic or the movie "Titanic" please don't hunt me down I really am innocent!!!  
  
I can't believe the paper in my hands in fact I've been holding it so tightly since that fateful day when papa some how got the money to pay for this trip that mother says I'll ripe my ticket and not be able to come aboard. The Titanic that is, it's supposed to be that biggest, fastest ship in the whole world and it's supposed to be unsinkable. I can scarcely believe my luck! Me, mother, papa, Johnny, and of course my dog, Tahoi are all going to America!  
  
I'm waiting in line right now 'cause we all gotta get checked for lice and other sicknesses before we get on board. Mother says if one person had a disease then everyone would be ill until we ported so they don't want to risk it. The crew I mean. They wouldn't want those fancy rich people getting' dirty from al us poverty would they, they could give a damn about what happens to us in third class. Oh goodness mother would scold me for using the "D" word, even in my diary, so I better waist the seven hours (in counting) that were gonna spend on this mob scene of a line thinking of something else. I could practice my mathematics um... let me think...was 2x12 24? Or ...oh the hell with math I can't remember what Johnny told me 'bout it any way so I guess I'll describe everyone in my family then (I really should watch how I talk if I'm gonna curse this much). Okay well first there's my mother, her name is Annemarie and she will be 40 soon. I think mother is beautiful but, very strict and in some ways unfair. She'll make me be proper not honest and will make me "look and sound wealthy" instead of being kind and true. Papa is nice and almost 50, unlike mother he looks it too. He has gray hair and is balding a little and he can't run with me and Tahoi as much as he used to. Then Johnny is my brother and he is three years older then my 13. I love Johnny because he always makes sure I'm safe (I think papa sent him to do that though because papa is all 'bout keeping me safe) but, sometimes John (I'll call him that from now on) is a little to sure of my being safe and won't let me make friends. This is why Tahoi is my favorite, 'cause he'll like me no matter what and'll protect me only, yes only when I need it. Tahoi is a real big dog with shaggy black fur and a white mussel, a wet nose and a brown face. Sometimes me and John (sorry John and I) call him bear on a count on he's so big but, Tahoi is the nicest thing you'll ever meet and likes to tackle people to the ground and lick their face with his sticky tongue, for some reason no one but me and John like it...wonder why?...What else is there to do 'round here. 


	2. Tahoi run! No stop running!

Disclaimer: (The following counts for all future chapters unless I become very rich very soon) I don't own the Titanic or the movie "Titanic" If everything from now on is as bad as the lice inspection I will have to kill myself!!! Because it was my turn I went up to the doctor and he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled and twisted, oh! I'm so angry 'cause he didn't do it to mother he (the doctor I mean) only did it to me 'cause I'm short!!! It's not fair!!! And it hurt!!! (The hair pulling I mean) but, that isn't even the worst part you see, my hair was very long but, the it got in such a horrible mess from being pulled that mother got to something she always wanted, she cut my hair! So now my hair is only shoulder length and hangs in loose platinum curls. And it's no longer thick but, silky so I can't put it outa my face 'cause it'll slip outa the sash!!! By God!!! Anyway I'm in our room now 'cause nonna us (not even Tahoi) had lice and I see that there is four beds (two bunks) in the room and mother and papa are sharing a bed and me'n John are sharing a bed and Tahoi'll sleep on the floor (my family really doesn't have a lot of money), but, I'm wondering who'll get the other two. I'm walking up stairs when I see that England is already so far away it's only a tiny dot. I get quite excited for some reason, probably the prospect of having ocean and reddish gold dusk sky completely surrounding me and so I start running. Running like the wind with Tahoi (of course) behind me. No, next to me. No...uh-oh. Tahoi is a really fast and energetic dog...he loves too run...and he won't stop...not for trees or animals or, well, people. I skid to stop running as fast as I can and my worn boots make a rather unpleasing sound. "Tahoi!" I call to my dog but he only slows turns to look at me then keeps running. Duh! My idiot dog thinks it's a game...I hope he doesn't run into any rich snobs or I may be in trouble.... "Tahoi!" I call again starting to run after him, people jump to the side for him, but, well if I ran into anyone lets just leave it at I would fall over and they'd be fine...I'm kinda small. So I'm dodging people and running as fast as I can and realize, I'm all the way back at the place where I started and I think why aren't I ...tiered? SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!!! So now I'm outa breath and start screaming for Tahoi. Damn! This is bad Tahoi finally stopped, 'cause he ran into someone, and is slobbering on their face.  
  
(N/A) okay that really sucked but, I needed a way to introduce another character. Be kind with your reviews!!! 


	3. Starry Night

Starry Night "I am so sorry!" I say to the boy lying on the ground and to my surprise he doesn't look angry, instead he gets, up kneels next to the sitting Tahoi, and pets him. Then looks at me and says, "This is a very well bread dog, you must take good care of him, what is his name?" I stood quiet for a moment wondering why the boy was being so nice then replied "Tahoi." He stood up and I saw that he is much taller then me (not that, that comes as much of a surprise cause I'm shorter then everyone) but he is almost a head taller then me, and THAT I don't have to deal with everyday (what I mean is I don't feel THIS LITTLE around everyone, but with whoever this is I even have to look up to see his olive green eyes, and he has to look down to see my blue-green ones...god he's got nice eyes...). "My name is Alexander Farmania (far/man/e/ah) the 3rd" he says putting out a hand for me (obviously) to shake, "but, you may call me Alex if you wish, and you are?" I pause for a moment to think if I should say my real name, 'cause he looks like a little business man in his clean white shirt, swayed vest, and something that looks like John's dress-up pants, and he could probably sew for disturbing the peace or whatever...but, those eyes..., "Jessie," I say, "Jessie Ridenbacker (ride/in/back/er)." Then I grin, and it really is a bad habit of mine but when ever I'm nervous I just have this big old smile plastered on my face like a lunatic. But, I suppose it must actually be somthin' good cause mama always complements me on my smile (well I've finally found the one thing she likes 'bout me), and also people always smile when I do like smiling's contagious or something.... Anyhow so I smile an' then he smiles and says at complete random (though at the same time confidently as if he read my mind) "Have you any interest in the works of Van Gogh?" "Yes!" I exclaim 'cause I'm real exited that this person, dare I say friend, enjoys the same artwork I do. "I even have a fake portrait of his "Starry Night" above my bed!" Now Alex seems excited as well and says that he loved that piece so much that he actually brought the original piece with him on the boat, I can not believe it 'cause the original cost more then the all the food I eat yearly, and because he asked me if I wanted to go and see it I am so excited! Oh! He says it will be okay if I come now the maids have finished packing him in (oh my god! He has maids), so I'll write all about it later.  
  
(N/A) Like? Hate? Please review! It is so annoying to have no reviews sniffle 


	4. Granger

The painting was magnificent, the walk to the painting, not so much. I mean sure, it was through this amazing hall way fulla clean, well-dressed, people (that don't stalk you for the little change you own) but, still what one of these _rich _people did, I just couldn't enjoy the walk as much as I woulda liked. This is what happened, I was sitting on the rail when he called me to his room 'cause everythin' was all put away, an' on the way down the stairs we got into a real deep conversation on what Van Gogh's best piece really is when this big baggage guy knocked both us down. But, that wasn't bad at all, the bad part was when he helped Alex up an' said to him, "You may want to get a better servant, young sir, perhaps a maid that will help you up when you fall." And then, oh and then, Alex looks at me for the first time as though he never once noticed the stupid hay colored dress mother makes me where, or the crappy dirty apron I wear over that. An' I can tell he's just trying to be nice when he helps me up an' shows me the painting, but, I can tell our friendship won't last 'cause now he knows I'm poor, it's a good thing I didn't tell him my name. But, it's sad 'cause I really liked him so I must say this (Ahem) GO TO HELL SOCIAL CLASSES!!!!! I feel better. Oh the new families here oh hey the have a boy who looks my age, oh joy. Well at least this boy won't care if I'm POOR!!!!! Okay so the boy is real nice and his name is Granger (N/A okay this has nothing to do with _Harry Potter_!!!!! I just like the name and learnt via _princess in pink _that it means farmer) Jones and he's got red-brown hair an' green eyes an' he wears brown pants a white shirt an' a black coat. He's an immigrant from Ireland and he is 15 one year older then me, same age as Alex. He is pretty nice as well, an' he brought his bagpipe (very odd instrument it is) on board an' is gonna play it. Oh, I must stop writin' now the music's real good.

(N/a) okay not the best but once again I needed to add another character. R&R


End file.
